Conventional LCD televisions and LCD computer monitors comprise a transmissive LCD panel and a backlight that generates a more or less uniform and constant luminance pattern onto the backside of the LCD panel. The LCD panel modulates this light into the desired colors and luminances to create a rendering of an image.
In “44.4: RGB-LED Backlights for LCD-TVs with 0D, 1D, and 2D Adaptive Dimming”, by T. Shirai, in: SID Symposium Digest of Technical Papers, Society for Information Display, June 2006, Volume 37, Issue 1, pp. 1520-1523, RGB-LED backlights for LCD-TVs with 0D, 1D, and 2D adaptive dimming are discussed. Output luminance of an RGB-LED backlight for an LCD-TV was adaptively dimmed along with input video signal in fashions of 0D (uniform dimming), 1D (line dimming), and 2D (local dimming). The dimming factor is chosen so that the perceived image after the adaptive dimming becomes identical to that of the original image, that the maximum video signal among all the LCD pixels corresponding to the block after the dimming operation becomes equal to the maximum limit for driving the LC module, and also that the total power consumption of the backlight unit becomes minimum. The gamma characteristics of the LCD module as well as leakage light through the LCD module are also taken into account in the calculation of said maximum video signal.
This adaptive dimming system allows for improvement.